Un amour impossible
by alicja21
Summary: Bella Swan jeune fille recueillit dans un orphelinat, elle ne semble plus avoir le goût à la vie, mais un certain garçon du nom d’Edward Cullen sera-t-il lui redonner le sourire ? TOUS HUMAINS DU MOINS C'EST CE QUE L'ON CROIT...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est un peu différente des autres, en effet j'ai décidée moi l'auteur, d'être dans la peau de Bella ^_^**

Chapitre 1

PFFFFFF ! Oui c'est moi, la jeune fille assise à l'arrière de la voiture, qui soupire, je me prénomme Bella Swan, je suis transférée, dans un nouvel orphelinat, car d'après le directeur de mon ancien établissement j'étais un cas désespère, baliverne ! Il voulait plutôt se débarrasser de moi, comme mes parents l'avaient fait.

Vous, vous dîtes sûrement derrière votre écran, que je suis folle, et que je déraille ? Non je vous raconte simplement la misérable vie d'une petite fille, telle que moi, que l'on a abandonnée à la naissance. Je fais partie des enfants qui n'ont pas connue leurs parents, oui c'est triste à dire mais c'est vrai, depuis ce jour je visite des orphelinats, les personnes qui se sont précédemment occupé de moi, ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils disaient que j'étais une enfant solitaire. Je ne parlais à personne, jamais, je passais mes journées dans la chambre allongée sur mon lit et quand j'entendais du bruit je fermais les yeux en faisant semblant de dormir.

Personne ne partageait ma chambre, apparemment je faisais peur aux autres, mais je dois dire que je m'en fichais, j'appréciais le silence, quand un beau jour un homme à ouvert la porte en me demandant de le suivre, je levais les yeux vers lui, il me fit un sourire encourageant, je pris donc les quelques effets qui m'appartenait en quittant la pièce.

Pour montait dans la voiture dans laquelle, je me trouvais, je tournais la tête du côté de la vitre et vit un soleil magnifique,

quand le conducteur prit la parole : « Tu vas voir l'endroit ou je t'emmène tu vas t'y plaire »

En réponse je levais un sourcil en regardant le rétroviseur, il me souriait, de mon côté je me sentais lasse, j'avais probablement fait tout les orphelinats du coin, et jamais je ne me suis sentie comme chez moi. Nulle part même, alors pourquoi celui-là serait-il différent ?

Au même moment la voiture s'arrêta, je levais les yeux, et vit une espèce de château, super je devrais jouer le rôle de la Belle au Bois dormant.

Je sortie de la voiture le soleil me brûler les yeux, quand une femme vint à notre rencontre, vue la façon dont elle était habillée on aurait dit une bonne sœur elle me fit un sourire, tandis que je regardais autour de moi, il y avait beaucoup de verdure, je respirais l'air un plein poumon,

« Bonjour je suis la directrice de cet orphelinat je me nomme Shanna, tu vas voir l'endroit va te plaire »

Je regardais la femme comme-ci elle venait d'une autre planète, puis elle me fit signe de la suivre, je pris mes affaires en lui emboîtant le pas, en passant près de la porte d'entrée. Je vis qu'un jeune garçon était assis sur les marches seul, quand il releva les yeux j'eus alors comme un électro choque, je n'avais jamais vue un jeune homme aussi beau, ces yeux étaient d'une couleur rare, d'un brun doré, il avait une silhouette musclée. Quand il me sourit, au même moment j'entendis quelqu'un m'appelait : « Melle veuillez me suivre je vous prie » Je repris mes esprits en donnant à mes jambes l'ordre d'avançaient.

Shanna me fit visiter toutes les pièces de l'orphelinat, je dois d'ailleurs avouée qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pus connaître jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux, et pour la première fois de ma vie je souriais intérieurement, puis nous entrâmes dans une dernière pièce, il s'agissait du dortoir des filles,

la jeune femme prit la parole courtoisement : « Voilà, j'espère que tu te sentiras à l'aise ici, bienvenue parmi-nous » Avant de me laissais seule,

je détaillais la chambre à ma guise, elle était vraiment très belle. Des lits à baldaquin, de couleur rouge, les rideaux étaient d'un blanc neige ce qui rendait cette pièce agréable, je ne pus résister de me jetais sur un lit pour vérifier le confort. D'ailleurs celui que j'avais choisis était à ma place préférée, la fenêtre, j'adorais observer le paysage, je tournais la poignet au même moment un air chaud s'engouffra dans la chambre, il y avait un parfum de rose, j'aimais beaucoup l'odeur de la nature, une sensation de liberté, pour moi elle était ma mère, je me sentais en paix.

Je la respectais comme elle, elle me respectait un papillon vint se poser sur ma main je souriais il bougeait ses ailes, je ne lui inspirais aucune crainte, il était de couleur orange et noir.

Soudain une fille entra comme une folle dans la chambre en criant : « Salut moi c'est Alice ! Et toi ? »

Je me retournais brusquement tandis que le papillon s'était envolé

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer »

Je ne lui répondis pas, je me contentais simplement de l'observer, j'avais l'impression de voir une gamine de cinq ans en face de moi avec son comportement hystérique,

« Tu es nouvelle non ? » Reprit-elle

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, et avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole je m'éclipsais, en me dirigeant vers la cour. Je m'assis, en pensant, c'est vrai qu'Alice avait l'air d'une fille gentille, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui était agaçant, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur un arbre, j'avais soudain une envie de l'escalader, et c'est ce que je partie faire…

Une fois arrivée en haut je m'assis confortablement, je n'avais absolument pas le vertige, c'est en écoutant le bruit des feuilles causé par le vent et le chant des oiseaux que je m'endormis.

**Voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez des reviews merci.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je fus réveillée par des gouttes de pluie qui tombées sur mon visage, en levant les yeux je pus voir un ciel menaçant, c'était le signale de rentrer.

Je descendis donc prudemment en posant les pieds au bon endroit, une fois arrivée à quelques centimètres du sol je sautais pour atterrir accroupit,

« Tu aimes escalader les arbres ? Comme-moi » Dit une voix

Je me retournais brusquement, j'étais persuadée d'être totalement seule, mais apparemment ce n'était pas, le cas je pus voir qu'il s'agissait du garçon que j'avais croisée tout à l'heure sur les marches, il était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre en me regardant fixement, dieu qu'il était beau !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je ressentis une boule dans mon estomac, ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de mystérieux et d'attirant en même temps, il prit la parole : « Mon nom est Edward Cullen et toi ? »

Il y avait une telle confiance qui se dégagé de lui que ça en devenait alarmant, il sourit : « Tu sais en arrivant ici, j'étais comme toi, enfermé sur moi-même, ne parlant à personne, j'aimais la solitude, d'ailleurs je l'aime toujours, mais tu verras avec le temps tu t'y feras »

Ça façon de lire en moi comme dans un livre me fit peur, et à la fois me fascinait, sans m'en rendre compte, un mot s'échappa de mes lèvres : « Bella »

Edward releva la tête en me regardant dans les yeux, je sus alors que je pouvais lui faire confiance, « Tu t'appelles Bella ? » En souriant

J'hochais la tête, il continuait à sourire, au même moment on entendit : « Hey ! Cullen tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre déjà de prévus pour ton tableau de chasse ? »

Je tournais la tête, pour voir un jeune garçon blond avec une queue de cheval suivit d'une fille aux long cheveux roux ondulés et d'un autre garçon, qui venaient dans notre direction, Edward se leva d'un bond en toisant le blond d'un regard mauvais : « La ferme James ! »

« Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas très gentil, tu ne fais même pas les présentations, tu n'as pas apprises les bonnes manières ? »

Je vis Edward serrées les dents, puis James se retourna vers moi : « Je m'appelle James voici mes amis, Laurent et Victoria et toi ? »

« Elle s'appelle Bella, voilà content ? Maintenant dégage ! »

Ils s'observèrent un moment, quand James s'adressa une nouvelle fois à moi : « Tu choisis mal tes amis Bella » Avant de rebroussait chemin et de repartir d'où il était venus,

Edward poussa un profond soupire en disant : « Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine »

Soudain je sentis mon ventre gargouiller,

« Tu as faim ? Allez viens, tu vas voir ici la cuisine c'est tout un art ! » En attrapant mon bras, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui emboitait le pas,

une fois à l'intérieur, il m'entraina dans la Salle à mangée, et quelle Salle ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouvais dans un conte de fée, elle était immense ! On pouvait faire un Bal, la pièce était décorée de tableaux de peintures, en levant les yeux vers le plafond je pus voir, des lustres tout en verres, Edward esquissa un sourire, en voyant mon air émerveillé, « Suis-moi »

Il me conduisit à l'endroit ou tous le monde faisait la queue pour se servir je pris donc un plateau il y avait l'embarras du choix des entrées, froides ou chaudes, en repas des lasagnes ou encore des pâtes ainsi qu'en dessert des crèmes glacées, des crêpes au fromage, myrtilles bref un vrai régale,

je partie choisir une place et commença à manger, quand un garçon que je n'avais encore jamais vue prit place à mes côtés, « Salut moi c'est Jacob Black ! »

En me retournant je faillis m'étouffer, en voyant le jeune homme en face de moi, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si j'étais vraiment dans un orphelinat, pour moi c'était plutôt un salon de canon de beauté, d'abord Edward et maintenant Jacob !

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant m'étouffer, il me donna une tape dans le dos qui me fit recracher,

« Me…Merci » Bredouillais-je en buvant une gorgée d'eau

« De rien… Alors d'où tu viens ? »

Au même moment Edward me rejoignit, il fusilla Jacob du regard, mais il l'ignora trop intéresser par ma personne, « Alors ? » Reprit-il, « C'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

Et avant même que je ne puisse répondre, Edward me devança : « On ne t'a jamais dis que la curiosité est un vilain défaut Black ?! »

« Et toi Cullen on ne t'a jamais dis que couper la parole à une personne qui parle c'est mal polie ?! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, décidément ce genre de comportement était vraiment énervant, je ne touchais pratiquement pas à mon assiette, puis je tournais la tête pour ne plus entendre cette querelle stupide entre les deux garçons, quand James fit son entrée, suivit de ses deux acolytes, nos regards se croisèrent quelques instants, je pus voir qu'il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis il détourna les yeux en faisant signe à ses deux amis de le suivre, trop c'était trop ! D'un bond je me levais et courais vers la sortie !

J'entendis dans mon dos crier : « Bella attend ! »

Tandis que Jacob et Edward se regardèrent sans comprendre.

**Voilà ce chapitre est finit dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça promet James, Jacob et Edward se détestent qu'est-ce qui va se passer à votre avis ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Dehors il faisait un temps à rester emmitouflé dans une bonne couverture bien chaude près d'un bon feu, car c'était des trompes d'eau qui tombées, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, j'étais déjà trempée jusqu'aux os, je courais droit devant moi sans savoir ou j'allais.

Soudain j'entendis : « Bella attend ! »

En reconnaissant la voix je redoublais l'allure, mais Edward fut beaucoup plus rapide, il m'attrapa le bras en forçant à me retournais pour lui faire face,

« Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Lâche-moi ! » Criais-je

« Non pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Ce qui ne va pas ?! (En retirant brutalement mes bras de son emprise) c'est que l'ont ne se côtoient que depuis quelques minutes, et tu joues les PAPA POULES !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Mais Bella je… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux très bien me défendre seule ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Bella… »

« Tu es sourd ?! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Avant même qu'Edward ne puisse dire un seul je tournais les talons pour aller aux dortoirs des filles,

de son côté le jeune homme pensait en me voyant partir : « Cette fille est vraiment très étrange »

***

Je parcourais plusieurs couloirs, quand soudain une main se posa sur ma bouche brutalement et je me retrouvais plaquer contre le mûr !

Je fis de mon mieux pour me débattre, mais mon assaillant était bien trop fort, il faisait trop sombre, pour que je puisse distinguer quoique se soit, ce n'est seulement à sa voix que je le reconnue,

« Comme ont se retrouvent ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

« JAMES !!!! »

« Perspicace ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! »

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

Je n'eus le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, et m'embrassa violement,

au bout d'un moment je réussis à me dégager de son emprise en lui écrasant le pied et je pris la fuite, malheureusement James se rua à ma poursuite, je pus sentir son souffle dans mon dos, quand il se jeta sur moi, je perdis l'équilibre, nous tombâmes tous les deux, quand une voix me parvint : « Bella ? »

Je relevais les yeux : « Alice ! » Criais-je de soulagement,

elle me tendit la main, pour m'aider à me relevais, je l'attrapais sans me faire priais ! La jeune fille lança un regard suspicieux à James avant de se retournait vers moi : « Tout va bien ? »

J'étais trop essoufflée pour lui répondre, Alice demanda : « Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptais faire James ? » En mettant ses mains sur les hanches,

il lui fit un sourire provoquant : « On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu non ? »

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, « Drôle de façon de s'amuser, tu l'as agressé ! »

« Je voulais simplement lui faire peur ! »

« Si j'ai un conseil à te donner James trouve toi une autre manière de te distraire ! »

« C'est une menace ?! » En se rapprochant d'Alice

« Oui ! »

Ça sentait vraiment le roussie, je décidais d'attraper Alice par le bras, « Allez viens, laisse tombait ! »

Au même moment : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » Dirent plusieurs voix

Oh non ! Ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux ! Jacob et Edward !

Je reportais mon attention sur la jeune fille : « Euh…Alice, nous ferions mieux de… »

« NON ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que ce fumier n'aura pas avoué qu'il a tenté de te violer ! »

« QUOI ?!!!!!!!! » Hurla Edward

Je lançais un regard suppliant à Alice, car c'était justement ce genre de situation que je voulais éviter, une bagarre,

« Il ne m'a pas violé ! » Répliquais-je sur la défensive

« Non mais il a faillit ! »

Au même moment Edward se rua sur James ! Jacob à sa suite pour essayait de le retenir, les coups de poings et coup de pieds allèrent de bon train, tandis que Alice et moi-même hurlèrent, le vacarme ne passa pas inaperçu très longtemps, un homme aux cheveux noirs venait dans notre direction,

« Oh ! Oh ! » Dit Alice

« Quoi ?! » Dis-je paniquée

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ?! » Hurla l'homme, en séparant les trois garçons avec une facilitée surprenante,

J'entendis Alice murmurait à mon oreille, « Il s'appelle Charlie, il est très réputée ici pour les punitions, tous les enfants de l'orphelinat le craigne ! »

Au mot punition je sentis mon estomac se soulevait, quand j'entendis : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Je reportais mon attention sur Charlie, je ressentie une sueur froide parcourir tout le long du dos en voyant son air menaçant, j'ouvris la bouche, mais Alice me donna l'ordre de me taire, « Non Bella ! »

Charlie continuait : « J'attends ! » Mais les trois garçons ne dirent mots, ils se contentèrent simplement de regarder devant eux, je ressentie un pincement au cœur en voyant Jacob et Edward dans cet état, car c'était par ma faute si on en était arrivé là,

soudain l'homme se retourna vers nous, « Bien comme vous ne voulez rien dire peut-être que les deux jeunes filles seront sûrement plus raisonnables !

Je jetais un coup d'œil Alice elle secoua la tête pour que je garde le silence, j'observais Charlie, « Alors ? »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent aucunes de nous deux ne brisa le silence, sans prévenir l'homme leva la main et nous gifla à toute volée ! Sous le coup de la surprise nous tombâmes en tenant notre joue ensanglantée, je vis qu'Edward avait détourné la tête et que ses yeux pétillaient de larmes.

« Puisque c'est comme-ça vous serrez condamné à être fouetté! »Dit Charlie en empoignant les trois garçons, « Quand à vous ! Retournaient dans votre dortoir ! »

Puis il se retourna, nous restâmes quelques secondes au sol le temps que nous ne voyons plus qu'un petit point disparaître à l'horizon.

Je me retournais vers Alice avec une expression furieuse « Pourquoi ?! Tu m'as dit de me taire ?! A cause de nous ils sont punis ! »

« Nous aurions eu le même châtiment ! »

« Et alors ?! Nous sommes aussi bien coupables qu'eux ! C'est injuste ! »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, Alice se pencha vers moi, en voyant mon air abattu, elle me dit : « Viens ! »

Nous, nous lançâmes à la poursuite de Charlie, Alice nous conduisit dans un sorte de donjon elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me faire comprendre de gardait le silence, soudain on entendit des : « CLAC ! CLAC ! » Avec des gémissements, je vis Edward se mordre les lèvres à sang, j'étouffais un sanglot à cette vision, Alice m'attrapa la main, alors que la voix ténébreuse de Charlie s'éleva : « Vous resterez ici, sans manger, ni boire le temps qu'il faudra ! »

« Nous reviendrons ici à la tombée de la nuit leurs apportaient de quoi manger, et boire ! » Dit Alice, « Allez viens ! »

Et nous sortîmes, « Charlie est un monstre ! » Criais-je, tandis que nous, nous dépêchions d'aller dans notre dortoir, avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus à l'improviste.

**Alors vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas, à ce qu'il y est un Charlie…Cruel n'est-ce pas ? Niark ! Niark ! Je sais je suis sadique et j'assume ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, laissez des reviews pour me dire votre avis, Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Je me jetais sur le lit essuyant les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur mon visage attendant que la nuit pointe le bout de son nez,

Alice s'assit à mes côtés et nous commençâmes à discuter : « D'où tu viens ? »

Je poussais un profond soupire avant de répondre : « Je ne connais pas mes origines, depuis toute petite je visite des orphelinats et toi ? »

« Moi c'est la même chose je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre mes parents, je suis à cet orphelinat depuis X temps »

« Pfff les parents ?! Si j'en ai ils m'ont abandonnées de leurs pleins grés ! Si je les recroise je ne leur pardonnerais jamais, de l'enfer qu'ils m'ont faits vivre ! »

Alice ne dit mot un silence pesant s'installa, quand elle reprit la parole : « Au faite tu as quel âge ? »

A cette question j'haussais les épaules : « Aucune idée, je ne connais pas mon année de naissance »

La jeune fille me détailla des pieds à la tête, je levais un sourcil : « Quoi ? »

« Hum… » Dit-elle d'un air pensive

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression de passais aux rayons X »

« Tu fais un peu près la même taille qu'Edward, je dirais donc que tu as une douzaine d'année peut-être plus »

« En gros le même âge qu'Edward ? »

« Oui »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ? »

« Nous sommes dans cet orphelinat depuis tout petit, ainsi que Jacob et l'autre crétin de James avec ces 2 acolytes, nous avons grandis ensembles »

« Tu as un lien de parenté avec l'un d'eux ? »

Alice éclata de rire,

en voyant sa réaction je lui lançais un regard sceptique,

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas »

« Arrête tu me fais peur »

« James est mon cousin ! »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise : « QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit »

« Ton….Cou…Cousin ???!!!!!!!!! »

« Oui, c'est la seule famille que j'ai ici, il n'est pas méchant en vérité…C'est…Son tempérament d'embêter le monde »

« M'ouais si tu le dis »

« En tout cas je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui voit mal ou non mais toi et Edward vous, vous ressemblez beaucoup »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

« Hum…Vous avez les mêmes mimiques quand vous êtes en colère, le sourire, le regard…Je me demande si… »

« Quoi ?! »

Alice leva les yeux vers moi en prononçant : « Frère et sœur ? »

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise en la regardant comme-ci il s'agissait d'une extraterrestre, puis j'éclatais de rire, « Tu es folle Alice Edward et moi n'avions rien en communs, je n'ai pas de famille, Edward ne peut pas être mon frère ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! » C'est tout ce qu'elle me répondit, je ne pus répondre car elle me fit signe que c'était l'heure de faire notre petite escapade nocturne, la nuit montrait le bout de son nez, Alice était déjà partie, avant de la suivre je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant, en espérant qu'elle se trompait, rien qu'à l'idée, qu'il puisse être mon frère me fendit le cœur, car en effet depuis que j'avais croisé son regard j'avais ressentie une sensation de chaleur au creux de mon estomac, c'est alors que je me rendis compte que je l'aimais, mais…Lui ? M'aimait-il ?

Je quittais le dortoir en pensant : « Non Alice se trompe Edward n'est pas mon frangin ! C'est…Impossible ! »

***

La nuit était fraîche, heureusement Alice nous avait prie de quoi nous couvrir, nous primes le chemin qui menait à la cuisine, elle sortie un canif et commença à déverrouiller la porte,

« Euh…Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'alarme ? » M'inquiétais-je

« Non, puis qui aurait l'idée de venir en plein milieux de la nuit en cuisine ? »

« Euh…Je ne sais pas, nous par exemple ? »

Alice émit un petit rire, quand j'entendis un petit : « Clic ! » Signe qu'elle avait réussie, nous entrâmes sans faire de bruit, en prenant tout ce qui nous tombés sous la main, taboulé, concombres, crêpes, fruits, bref tout ce qui était bon à emporter et pas très encombrant, je tournais la tête pour voir Alice en train de mangeait une tarte à la crème !

« Alice ! » M'exclamais-je scandalisée

« Arrête de te goinfrer ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

« Ba quoi ? A quoi ça sert d'être dans une cuisine si on ne peut même pas en profiter ?! » En se léchant les doigts.

Au même moment nous entendions du bruit, je me retournais vers elle, « Personne qui doit venir hein ? »

Alice releva la tête, « C'est Charlie ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est venus faire ici ? » Dit-elle

« Ont s'en fichent ! Il faut foutre le camp ! »

Sans bruit nous, nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, avant de prendre nos jambes à nos cous et de prendre la fuite !

Nous courrons, jusqu'au donjon ou se trouvaient Edward, Jacob et James,

Alice cria : « Les garçons ! Nous avions quelque chose pour vous ! »

Je criais : « Edward ! MON DIEU ! » En voyant la plaie béante qu'il avait sur le front, Charlie ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné !

Je fus obligée de lui donner de quoi se nourrir, il était bien trop faible, tandis qu'Alice détachait leurs liens, ensuite elle leur jeta une veste à chacun,

« Alice mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

La jeune fille me regarda dans les yeux, « J'ai l'intention de m'échappais d'ici ! Et vous venez avec moi ! »

« QUOI ?!!!!!! Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole ?! »

« Je te sauve la vie ! »

« Mais… »

« Bella l'orphelinat où tu te trouves n'est pas un orphelinat ordinaire ! Des enfants disparaissent la nuit et ont ne les revoient jamais ! »

« Tu es complètement folle ! Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici dans ce cas ?! »

« J'ignore pour quelles raisons la personne t'a déposée ici, mais une chose est sûr personne n'est en sécurité entre ces quatre mûrs ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?! »

« Je ne…Voulais pas t'effrayer ! »

Au même moment on entendit une sirène, suivit des aboiements, « MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Alice,

alors que je me mis à hurler : « TU VEUX BIEN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ???!!!!! »

« Plus tard ! »

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » Dit soudain une voix

Nous, nous retournâmes brusquement pour faire face un grand homme blond, « Docteur Carlisle ! » Murmura Alice,

de mon côté je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais arrivée dans cet orphelinat ou je fus derrière bien accueillit, mais voilà qu'une fille au nom d'Alice, déraillait complètement en prétendent que dans cet établissement on y faisait des expériences ! Les enfants servaient de cobayes de laboratoire !

Sans prévenir Alice se mit à crier : « COURREZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

**Voilà ce chapitre est finit, oui cet orphelinat, comme le dit Alice n'est pas un orphelinat ordinaire… Vous, vous attendiez sûrement à quelque chose de pépère eh bien non !**

**J'espère que j'ai aussi répondue à la question concernant l'âge de Bella, je l'avais fait exprès de ne pas le mentionner, toute de suite.**

**Laissez des reviews merci, et si vous aviez des idées pour la suite pas de problème, vous pouvez me les soumettre, surtout que nos chers amis Bella, Edward, James et Jacob vont se retrouver en pleine nature…**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Je restais un instant interdite, quand Alice me secoua : « Bella ! Bella !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

En reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je vis que Charlie et Carlisle se rapprochaient de nous, nous reculâmes le plus possible, au bout d'un moment nous, nous retrouvions coller contre la paroi, du mûr, prit au piège ! Je lançais un regard apeuré, tout autour de moi, puis je reportais mon attention sur le docteur Carlisle, il y avait quelque chose de diabolique dans son regard, il souriait, je pus voir 2 canines c'est alors que je compris C'était un VAMPIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'étais dans un orphelinat remplit de Vampires !

Quand je sentis qu'Alice me frôla, le bras, je sursautais violement de peur, je ne voulais pas mourir !

Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler quand Laurent et Victoria firent irruption ! Ils sourirent, je pus voir également 2 canines Carlisle les avait transformé ! Je lançais un regard en biais à mes compagnons, ils n'avaient rien d'anormal, je savais désormais que si nous, ne tentons rien pour se sauver, nous finirons comme eux !

En voyant le panier d'Alice, remplit de nourritures j'eus alors une idée, mais pour mettre mon plan à exécution il fallait que je détourne l'attention de Carlisle et Charlie,

« Alors comme-ça je suis dans un orphelinat de Vampires ? » Demandais-je en me rapprochant un peu plus d'Alice, pour lui faire passait le message, ainsi qu'à tous les autres,

Carlisle me souriait, « Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! »

Je lançais un regard pleins de reproches à Alice, « Tu le savais ?!!!!!! »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse,

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

« Bella… »

« Non tais-toi ! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, et tu…Tu nous as tous trahit ! »

« Bella…Je suis désolée, de t'avoir mentie, mais je lui ai promise de garder le secret, Carlisle est mon père ! »

« Alice ! » Cria-t-il

Je fus prise de vertiges, je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Cette fille que se prétendait être mon amie, nous avez vendue ! J'eus une envie soudaine de vomir, à cause du dégoût que je pouvais ressentir en cet instant !

Quand elle prit la parole, « Mais j'ai changée d'avis ! Je ne participerais pas à ton plan machiavélique papa ! Tu ne transformeras plus aucuns enfants ! Je t'en empêcherais ! »

Il éclata d'un rire, qui me fit grincer des dents, « Allons ma fille tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'opposes ! »

« TOI NON PLUS ! Je ne laisserais pas mes amies se faire transformaient ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une enfance malheureuse que tous le monde doit en payer le prix ! Jamais depuis que je suis à l'orphelinat je n'ai pu voir l'extérieur ! Par ta faute ! Alors maintenant que ça te plaise ou non ! J'ai l'intention de partir ! »

« Si tu t'opposes à moi tu meures ! »

Alice lui lança un regard assassin avant de répondre, « Très bien dans ce cas pour moi tu es désormais comme mort ! »

Au même moment elle cria : « MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En s'emparant des crêpes, des tomates, concombres, tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour les lançaient sur Carlisle, Charlie et les anciens amis de James, nous en fîmes autant, par chance ils reculèrent, nous gagnons du terrain, ce qui nous permis de s'enfuir ! Alice nous guidait jusqu'à la sortie, ont courraient comme jamais nous n'avions courus de toute notre vie, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la grille quand je vis Edward perdre l'équilibre avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol !

« Edward ! Non ! » J'accourus immédiatement auprès de lui ses blessures l'avaient affaiblie, il avait la respiration saccadée, son corps ruisselait de sueur, il grimaçait de douleur, je l'attrapais par le bras pour tenter de le levait, sans succès !

« Edward ! Debout ! » Dis-je en pleure, mais il s'écroula, je refis une tentative, mais il m'en empêcha, « Non Bella ! »

Je fus secoué de sanglots : « Je refuse de te laisser ! Je… T'aime ! »

Edward esquissa un faible sourire, « Moi aussi, tu es… Comme ma sœur pour moi ! »

Sa remarque me fit mal, j'aimerais être plus qu'une sœur pour lui, mais je ne pouvais me morfondre plus longtemps sur mon sort, qu'Alice m'attrapa le bras, « Bella vient ! »

Avant de partir je lui caressais le visage, « Je viendrais te chercher ! Je te le promets ! »

« NON !!!!!! Je te retrouverai ! »

Tandis qu'Alice me tirait en arrière, « Bella ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Elle me poussa même de force jusqu'à la sortie, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retournais une dernière fois, pour voir Edward se cachait derrière un muret en nous faisant signe de partir,

je souriais, désormais Carlisle avait du soucis à se faire, et pas des moindres !

***

Carlisle tapait le poing sur la table, « JE VOUS CONSEIL VIVEMENT DE LES RETROUVER CHARLIE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le concerné tremblait comme une feuille, « Ou…Oui ! »

« Si vous ne voulez pas devenir mon repas vous avez intérêt ! »

Charlie ne répondit rien il allait partir quand Carlisle l'interpella à nouveau : « Hum…Charlie »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il craintive

«Emmenez d'autres Vampires avec vous s'il le faut ! Mais ramenez-les moi tous vivants ! Suis-je claire ?! »

Charlie hocha la tête et partie,

à partir de ce moment la chasse était ouverte !

***

Nous avions enfin put respirer l'air de l'extérieur, je fermais les yeux pour savourait cette sensation exquise, mais le visage d'Edward m'apparut, je sentis quelque chose de mouillée couler sur mon visage, je me rendis compte alors que je pleurais, quand je sentis qu'Alice me posa la main sur mon épaule, d'un air compatissant, je tournais mon visage ruisselant de larmes vers elle, « Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Alice ? Nous sommes 4 face à ce qui nous attend »

Elle répondit : « Il va falloir se serrer les coudes ! » En regardant particulièrement James et Jacob, « Nous délivrons les autres enfants le moment venus, mais pour l'instant il faut nous cacher ! Charlie est sûrement à notre trousse ! »

« Et Edward ?! »

Alice allait me répondre quand elle vacilla tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'elle avait une sorte de vision !

« ALICE !!!!!!! » Criais-je en me précipitant vers-elle,

voici ce qu'elle voyait : « LACHEZ-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlait Edward en essayant de se débattre, mais Laurent et Victoria le tenaient fermement, il s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Carlisle,

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Je vois que nous en avons un ils n'en manquent plus que quatre ! »

« Vous êtes complètement fou !!!! » En se reculant le plus possible, il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Carlisle fut trop rapide, le jeune garçon se retrouva plaquer contre le mûr, il suffoquait,

« Vous auriez dû venir à moi de vous-même ! Mais vous aviez décidé de me défiait ! »

Au même moment Edward sentit une atroce douleur au niveau de son cou, Carlisle venait de le mordre !

« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlait la jeune fille en tomba à terre, tremblante, des pieds à la tête,

« Alice qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?! » Demandais-je en la secouant presque,

« Dis-le-moi !!!!!!!!! »

Jacob intervint : « Bella arrête ! » Tandis que je continuais à la secouer comme un vulgaire prunier,

ce n'est seulement quand j'eus mes bras prisonniers derrière le dos qu'Alice bredouilla quelques mots : « Edward…Carlisle….Mordre…Transformer… »

« QUOI ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En essayant de me dégager, mais Jacob ne lâcha pas prise !

« EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlais-je

Alice reprit peu à peu l'usage de la parole : « Bella calme-toi ! »

« Que je me calme ?!!!!!!!!! » M'exclamais-je hors de moi !

« C'est à cause de toi ! Si nous en sommes-là ! Tu savais pertinemment, que je me sentais coupable de la punition qu'Edward avait reçue ! Tu avais prévue que je voudrais le voir ! Tu nous a tous livrés ! Comme de la viande hachée ! A ton père ! »

« Nous, nous en sommes sortie ! »

Je ressentie une telle haine que je réussis à me dégager de Jacob ! « AAARGH !!!!!!! » En giflant Alice de toutes mes forces ! Que la marque que Charlie lui avait laissée sur la joue s'était ré ouverte,

« Oui ! Mais pas Edward ! »

Soudain nous entendîmes : « Il suffit ! Suivez-moi si vous voulez rester en vie ! »

**Mouah !!!!! La suite prochainement… Je sais je suis sadique ! Laissez des reviews ! Bisous !!!!!! **

**PS : Je tenais également à faire une petite remarque concernant Edward et Bella sur leurs liens, vous me faites marrer, vous désapprouvez qu'ils seront peut-être frères et sœurs (je dis bien peut-être) car Twilight est du genre romantique, mais si cela avait été l'inverse, vous auriez ce style de réaction « QUOI ?!!!!! Bella et Edward ensembles ?!!!!!!!! Alors qu'ils sont frères et sœurs ?!!!!! Baaaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

**Prévoir une boite de mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles concernant ce chapitre…**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je sur mes gardes,

quand la personne en face de nous enleva son capuchon, nous pouvions donc voir qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon,

« Je me nomme Jasper ! » Dit-il tout sourire

« Venez ne trainons pas ici ! »

Mais nous eûmes un mouvement de recule,

« Venez ! » Insista-t-il

nous ne bougions pas, Jasper perdit patience, « Ecoutez les explications vous les aurez plus tard ! Mais je vous en prie suivez-moi ! »

« Où comptes-tu nous emmener ? » Demandais-je

Jasper me regarda un instant avant de répondre : « Chez ta mère ! »

Je faillis m'étrangler, « Ma…Mère ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Oui ! »

J'étais incapable de bouger, avais-je bien entendue ? Ma mère ? MA MERE ???????!!!!!!! Une personne chère à notre cœur, celle qui s'occupe de toi tout bébé, qui t'apprend à parler, te voit grandir ? Qui connait ton premier chagrin d'amour d'adolescence ? Une femme qui te console quand tu ne vas pas bien, qui te soigne quand tu es malade, dire que j'étais privée de cela durant temps d'années !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Jasper mentait !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je n'entendis pas crier dans ma direction, « BELLA ATTENTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Jacob,

le temps que je reprenne conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi je fus tirer en arrière, une main se plaqua brutalement sur ma bouche !

« HUMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Quand la voix de Charlie retentit : « Je te tiens ! »

J'essayais de le mordre par tous les moyens, tandis que James, Alice, Jacob et Jasper se ruèrent vers lui, pour me tirais de là.

« LACHEZ-LA !!!!!!!!! » Hurlèrent-ils

Quand James lui envoya un coup de pied dans son entrejambe qui lui fit lâcher prise ! (Whoua !! Première bonne action de James par rapport à Bella)

« COURREZ !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Jasper, tandis que Charlie se rua à notre poursuite, « Revenez ici tout de suite espèce de vilain garnements ! »

Nous courrons à en perdre haleine, en faisant tombaient toutes sortes de choses, sur notre passage pour le ralentir, au bout d'un certain moment nos efforts portèrent leur fruit, car Charlie s'était prit les pieds dans quelque chose, je me retournais pour le voir justement chuter, j'éclatais de rires, car sa façon de tombait, étaient pleines de grâces, Charlie recracha une peau de banane, qu'il avait dans la bouche (beurk !!) Mais le temps qu'il nous reprenne la chasse, nous avions déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

Jasper nous conduisit dans une sorte de ruelle ou nous serions en sécurité le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

Je m'appuyais contre le mûr attendant que ma respiration redevienne normal, en jetant un regard de reconnaissance à James, bien que je ne le tienne pas particulièrement dans mon cœur, je lui devais une fière chandelle, car sans lui je ne donnerais pas chère de ma peau !

Ainsi qu'à tous mes amies, je vis Alice assise la tête sur les genoux et une pointe de remord monta en moi, j'y étais allée un petit peu trop fort tout à l'heure, je décidais de m'excuser,

« Euh…Alice » En posant une main amicale sur son épaule, la jeune fille releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, je pus voir que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses yeux,

« Alice ! » En me précipitant pour la prendre dans les bras,

Elle se cramponna à moi comme-ci j'allais disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre !

« Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis désolée Bella ! »

« Non Alice, tu n'y es pour rien….. »

« SI !!!!!!!! J'avais le devoir de vous prévenir tous que cet orphelinat est différend des autres, que mon père est fou ! Et par la même occasion un Vampire ! »

A ce qu'elle venait de dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, tandis qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée,

« J'ai reçus un don Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, j'ai le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, mais, mes visions peuvent être subjectives… »

Un silence passa…

Encore…

Et encore…

Quand elle reprit après un profond soupire : « Je t'ai mentis Bella, en réalité je sais tout sur toi ! Tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonnés… Du moins en partie… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

« Ils t'ont placés dans un orphelinat dès ton plus jeune âge, ta mère a eu une grossesse non désirée, ton père voulait à tout prit te garder, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre prétextant que le fait d'élever un enfant n'est qu'un fardeau de plus sur les épaules…

Ta mère t'a donc mise dans un orphelinat, pour que des parents qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants puissent peut-être un jour t'adopter, mais ce qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas prévue, la réaction de ton père, il en est devenue complètement fou ! Je dirais même méconnaissable ! Il a menacée sa femme de mort pour qu'enfin elle avoue enfin ou elle t'avait placée, le temps qu'il vienne te chercher tu avais disparu, on t'avait transférée ailleurs, quand ta mère a comprit son erreur il était trop tard, elle a faillit en mourir de chagrin…

Avec le temps pour combler le vide de ta perte, tes parents ont eu un autre enfant, un garçon cette fois-ci, ce qui a redonné le sourire à ton père, mais il n'a jamais cessé de te rechercher, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vue un père aimait autant sa fille, même si son fils lui a à nouveau donnée la joie de vivre, dans son cœur une place était vide…

Un beau jour il a dit je me souviens comme-ci c'était hier, je ne serais heureux qu'une fois ma moitié réunit…C'est-à-dire TOI ! »

A ce que venait de dire Alice j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion, ainsi donc j'avais un père qui m'aimait à en mourir quelque part ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, mais je ne fis rien pour les essuyer, je ressentie de la haine pour ma mère, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?! M'abandonner à mon triste sort pour ensuite le regretter ?! Et par la même occasion faire souffrir mon père !

A cette idée je serrais fort les poings, je n'avais jamais vue cette femme de ma vie, mais je la haïssais ! Elle aurait pu tenir le rôle de Cruella dans le film 101 Dalmatiens ! Oh oui ! Ce rôle lui conviendrait parfaitement ! Une femme sans cœur !

Soudain une question me brûla les lèvres, j'avais peur de la réponse, mais il fallait absolument que je le sache, « Alice…Qui est ce garçon ? »

La jeune fille me regarda un instant, elle hésita à répondre, mais envoyant mon regard, Alice répondit : « Edward Cullen ! »

Ça y est ce que je redoutais été enfin arrivé ! « NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlais-je, « NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU MENTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Alice essaya de me calmer : « Bella…Je… »

« LAISSE-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En me dégageant de son étreinte,

je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Edward mon frère ! Non ! Impossible ! Alors que…Je l'aimais ! Pourvue que se soit un mensonge, Alice ne disait pas la vérité, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même, mais en l'observant je pus voir qu'elle disait vrai ! Sans était trop ! Je tournais les talons, et prie la fuite !

Je voulais être le plus loin possible de celle qui venait de foutre en l'air encore plus ma misérable vie !

« BELLA !!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlait Alice en tentant de se lancer à ma suite, mais Jacob s'interposa, « Non ! Elle à besoin d'être seul pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle a apprit s'en est trop d'un coup, elle doit le digérer, mais elle reviendra ! »

Alice regarda un instant Jacob et comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, il avait raison, j'avais besoin de temps, c'est alors avec regret qu'elle me vit courir au loin.

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, vous en savez un peu plus maintenant, ça y est c'est officiel Bella et Edward sont frères et sœurs !!!!!!! (Hé ! Ho ! Arrêtez de me taper sinon je porte plainte pour coups et blessures ! Et vous n'aurez pas la suite de mon histoire ! Ah là on redevient plus gentil !)**

**Maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'ai donnée comme titre Un amour impossible Edward et Bella ne peuvent s'aimer du moins pas comme ils le voudraient….**

**Mais Edward ne le sait pas encore… **

**Très triste je trouve ce chapitre, laissez des reviews merci ! La suite prochainement… **

**PS : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui mettent une trace de leur petit passage GROS BISOUS A VOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Je courrais à l'aveuglette essayant de chasser, les paroles qu'Alice avait pu prononcer de mon esprit, non ce n'était pas possible Edward ne pouvait PAS être mon frère ! Jamais je n'avais eu une famille alors pourquoi maintenant ?!

Mais Edward le savait-il ? Alice le lui avait-elle dit ? Ou attendait-elle que nous soyons réunies, pour nous dire la vérité ?

Beaucoup de questions sans réponses fondées,

je ne pus rester plus longtemps dans mes réflexions, que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautais brutalement,

« EDWARD !!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlais-je en me jetant à son cou, il resserra son étreinte, et nous restions quelques minutes ainsi, savourant le contact de l'autre,

il me relâcha légèrement nos regards se croisèrent,

« Co…Comment as-tu ? »

« J'ai réussis à m'enfuir ! Je te l'avais dit que je te retrouverais ! » En faisant un clin d'œil, je détaillais inquiète,

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ? »

J'observais chaque parties de son corps, il n'avait rien d'un…Vampire, la vison d'Alice était donc fausse, probablement parce qu'il avait réussie à s'échapper de l'orphelinat à temps sinon…

Je souriais en prenant son visage dans mes mains en le regardant dans les yeux, ils avaient toujours cette couleur brun doré que j'aimais temps, rare était un être humain qui possédait quelque chose de si…Original, Edward en faisait partie.

Nos lèvres se touchaient presque, la tentation était trop grande, pourtant je savais que je devais le lui dire la vérité, que…Que j'étais en réalité sa sœur ! Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans le fond de ma gorge, je l'aimais plus qu'un simple frère, et ça depuis le premier jour ou nous avions parlé,

de toute ma vie je n'avais jamais connue un sentiment de bonheur, celui d'être aimé, au fond de moi je mourais d'envie de gouter à ses lèvres, mais je n'osais prendre l'initiative, craignant sa réaction.

Quand Edward me prit le menton en murmurant : « Je t'aime Bella ! »

Je fermais les yeux pour savourer les mots qu'il venait à l'instant de prononcer, soudain je sentis quelque chose de chaud contre ma bouche, je me rendis compte qu'Edward était en train de m'embrasser !

Plus rien n'existait désormais, lui et moi ne faisions qu'un ! Maudit soit nos parents, qui nous ont séparés dès la naissance ! Après tout c'étaient de leurs fautes, ce qui était en train de se produire !

Non ! Je n'ai pas de honte à l'avouer ! Je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen !

Au diable la vérité ! Elle attendra ! Je voulais profiter un maximum de nos retrouvailles et c'est ce que je fis.

***

« Il faudrait peut-être partir à sa recherche non ?! » S'inquiéta Alice,

« Car si Charlie est encore dans les parages… »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Attendez-moi ici je vais la chercher ! » Dit Jacob,

il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à me trouver, et le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux le figea sur place !

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il vit Edward et Bella étroitement enlacés, cette vision lui inspira de la colère, et de la tristesse à la fois, car oui il aimait la jeune fille, à l'idée de la voir dans les bras d'un autre lui fit horriblement mal, et surtout dans les bras de son FRERE !!!!!!! Il serra les poings, en ayant la mâchoire crispée, qu'il n'entendit même pas qu'Alice, l'avait rejoins

« Alors Jacob qu'est-ce que tu… » Elle en eût le souffle coupé en nous voyant, mais contrairement à Jacob elle avait une boule dans la gorge,

« Elle ne lui a pas dit la vérité ! »

« Grand bien lui face ! » Répondit sèchement Jacob en tournant les talons de cette scène dégoutante à ses yeux,

sa réaction surprit Alice quand soudain elle comprit ! « Oh mon dieu ! » En reportant son regard sur le couple, « Qu'as-tu fait Bella ?!!!!!!! Si seulement tu savais Edward ! »

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le lui dire c'était à Bella de le faire ! Mais le problème c'était quand ? Sur ces mots elle se lança à la poursuite de Jacob,

« Jacob attend ! » Elle l'aperçut au loin il marchait à grandes enjambées, elle eût d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à le rattraper ! »

« Jacob ! » Dit-elle essoufflée

« Laisse-moi ! »

Sa réaction surprit James et Jasper, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais ils ne firent pas attention à eux,

« Ecoute, je sais que tu aimes Bella, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, comprend-là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

Alice émit un petit rire, ta réaction de tout à l'heure était très démonstrative,

il se renfrogna, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller arrachaient les yeux à cet Edward Cullen !

« Jacob… » Implora Alice, « Ne fais pas de bêtise je t'en prie ! »

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules,

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe non de dieu ?! » Demandèrent les garçons.

***

Nous relâchâmes notre étreinte à bout de souffle, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, bien que je savais que la réalité me rattraperait un jour ou l'autre, mais je n'avais pas encore le courage de lui dire ce que je savais, je le ferrai au moment venue,

quand je prie la parole, « Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres, il y a un nouveau parmi-nous, il se nomme Jasper »

« Jasper ? »

« Oui, allez viens je t'expliquerai tout en route »

C'est ainsi que nous rebroussâmes chemin, mains enlacées.

Je m'attendais à recevoir plusieurs accolades, surtout Edward mais au lieu de ça rien !

Je jetais un regard à James, Jacob et Jasper, mais ils m'ignorèrent complètement ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Puisque nous sommes au complet en route ! » Dit Jacob

Quand Alice nous rejoignit, « Euh…Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Bien-sûr ! »

« Seule à seule ! » En regardant Edward

Ça demande me surprit, mais j'acceptais, « Vas-y Edward je te rejoins ! »

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné…

« A quoi tu joues ?! » Demanda Alice en me prenant par les épaules,

« Mais à Rien Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! »

« Arrête Bella ! Jacob vous a vue vous embrassez toi et Edward ! »

« VOUS M'ESPIONNEZ ???????!!!!!!!!!! » M'exclamais-je

Alice répondit avec un ton plus calme, « Bella Edward et ton frère ! »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« SI !!!!!!!!! »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Bella, il doit connaitre la vérité ! Vous…Vous ne pouvez pas vivre un amour, comme tu le souhaiterais ! C'est…C'est un inceste ! »

Je baissais la tête, des larmes de désespoir me montèrent aux yeux, « Je viens tout juste de le retrouver ! Je…Laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plait »

Alice hocha la tête, et partit rejoindre les autres,

mais je la retiens, « Alice ? »

« Oui ? » En se retournant

« Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Edward c'est…C'est à moi de le faire »

Elle esquissa un sourire, je savais désormais qu'elle tiendrait parole.

Au plus profond de moi je savais qu'Alice avait raison, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à dire la vérité à Edward du moins pas encore.

La raison ? Eh bien elle était simple, j'avais tout simplement peur de le perdre !

**Voilà un chapitre en plus, vous croyez vraiment qu'Edward allait devenir Vampire ? Eh bien non !**

**Pauvre Bella je la comprends, ça doit être dure pour elle je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à sa place… Eh oui ce bon vieux Jacob est amoureux de Bella, la jalousie se met en place ! Si vous aviez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas ! (=^_^=)**

**La suite prochainement… Laissez des reviews ! Merci ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Depuis ma récente conversation avec Alice je ne cessais de penser à la façon dont j'allais dire la vérité à Edward concernant notre lien de parenté,

mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots juste, je poussais un soupire d'exaspération, décidément mentir était beaucoup plus simple !

Malheureusement nous ne pouvions pas vivre dans un éternel mensonge, je prie donc mon courage à 2 mains, Alice me lança un regard encourageant avant d'hochait la tête, elle entraina les autres garçons ailleurs,

je me tortillais les mains nerveusement, une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos, pourtant, je savais au plus profond de moi, que si je ne lui disais pas la vérité maintenant, jamais plus je n'aurai encore une fois le courage de le lui avouer,

Edward me lança un regard au coin, et vit que quelque chose me tourmenter, « Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es toute pâle »

« Edward je…J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

« C'est grave ?! »

Le mutisme de Bella l'inquiéta, il lui prit le menton entre les mains, « Bella regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Quoique tu me dises je t'aimerai toujours ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon doux visage, il les essuya avec une grande délicatesse,

Je sentis ma gorge brûlée, suite à ce que j'allais prononcer : « Edward notre…Notre amour est impossible ! »

Il me lança un regard surprit, « Pour…Pourquoi ?! »

« Je suis ta sœur ! »

Edward reçut alors comme un électro-choque ! En se reculant précipitamment

Bella le regardait les yeux ruisselants de larmes, « Je…Suis désolée Edward »

Mais il ne répondit rien, c'était comme-ci la vie avait quitté son corps, il était comme anéantit,

je paniquais : « Edward je t'en prie ! Parle-moi ! »

Au bout d'un moment, « Depuis quand le savais-tu ?! » Avec un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas,

je déglutis avec difficulté avant de répondre, « Comme toi, c'est tout récent, c'est Alice qui m'a dit la vérité, quelques heures avant même, que tu ne nous retrouves »

« Apparemment cette fille en sait bien plus qu'elle ne veuille nous faire croire ! »

Je me tue quelques instants, avant de reprendre, « Tout comme toi je n'y croyais pas ! »

« Elle ment peut-être » Avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, quand il se retourna,

« Où vas-tu ?! »

« Voir Alice quelques explications s'imposent ! » Je le suivis, j'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre,

quand James nous barra la route,

« Pousse-toi ! » Dit Edward

mais il ne bougea pas, Edward força le passage, quand James demanda avec un sourire mauvais, « Alors qu'elle effet ça fait de se taper sa propre sœur Cullen ?! »

« JAMES !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Alice,

avant que je ne puisse réagir le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta violement sur James, pour le projeter contre le mûr ! « TA G*** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James !!!!!!! »

« ARRETEZ !!!!!!!!! » Hurla Alice, tandis que les 2 garçons se tapaient dessus !

Alice et moi-même essayons tant bien que mal de les séparer, quand Jacob et Jasper vinrent à notre rescousse !

« Hey ! Hey ! Stop !!!! »

Jacob empoigna fermement Edward tandis que Jasper faisait de même avec James de son côté,

« LACHE-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Edward

« Arrêtez !!!!!!!!!! » Dit Jasper

« De quoi tu te mêles toi ?! Tu débarques comme-ça à l'improviste alors qu'on ne sait même pas qui tu es ! »

Le concerné poussa un soupir, « Très bien, vous avez le droit à des explications, j'avais prévue de le faire en présence de ta mère Bella…Plutôt de votre mère se serait plus exacte, je suis le frère d'Alice ! »

Cette révélation nous laissa sans voix ! « ENCORE DES CACHOTERIES ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurlais-je en me retournant vers elle, « A quoi tu joues Alice ?! » Je rentrais désormais dans une colère noire !

« Tu nous fait évader de l'orphelinat, ensuite on apprend que Carlisle est ton père ! Tu m'apprends la vérité sur mon compte ! A quoi ça rime toute cette mascarade ?! En ajoutant à cela que tu nous caches des choses ! Que veux-tu exactement Alice ?! Assez de mensonges ! »

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupire, « En ce qui concerne moi et Jasper c'est vrai il est mon frère ! C'était mon seul contact avec l'extérieur quand j'étais à l'orphelinat ! »

« Qui est votre mère ? » Demanda Edward

« Elle s'appelle Esmée »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous à l'orphelinat ?! » Demandais-je sceptique

« Parce que notre mère est d'une nature assez violente, pourtant elle a obtenue notre garde après cela Carlisle est devenue cinglé, il a décidé de nous enlever moi et Jasper, mais il n'avait plus toute sa raison, il a plongé dans l'alcool quand le juge d'instruction à donné la garde à notre mère, car il jugeait que c'était bon pour nous, alors que mon père l'a traité de veille folle ! »

« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vue à l'orphelinat dans ce cas ?! » Demanda Edward suspicieux,

« Quand j'ai appris que c'était notre mère qui avait eu la garde je me suis enfuie, je ne voulais pas rester avec cette femme immonde… Et concernant mon père il a complètement sombré dans l'alcool en apprenant la nouvelle, j'ai vécue dans la rue, en me promettant de récupérer Alice, mais mon père là quand même préférée à moi »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Répondit-elle piqué au vif

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Ça ne lui a rien fait quand j'ai disparus, et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Et concernant nos parents ? » Demandais-je pour couper court à la dispute qui était en train de prendre forme,

Alice et Jasper se regardèrent je craignais le pire !

« Il faut que vous sachiez que vos parents connaissent les nôtres, et je dois dire qu'ils ne s'apprécient guère, mais ne nous demandé pas pourquoi car nous l'ignorons, je crois d'ailleurs qu'eux-mêmes l'ignore ! » Conclue Alice

« Super ! » Pensais-je, « Nous voilà dans une version moderne de Roméo et Juliette ! Nos parents se détestent sans aucune raison valable ! Génial ! Ou bien ils nous abandonnent, ou ils nous tapent dessus sans oublier le kidnapping ! C'est quoi le prochain scoop ? »

« Vous n'avez pas répondue à notre question qui sont nos parents ? » S'impatienta Edward

« Ils se nomment…Rosalie et Emmet »

**Voilà vous savez maintenant qui est Jasper, vous connaissez également les parents de Bella et Edward, Rosalie et Emmet, ainsi que les parents d'Alice et Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Que de mystères ! Niark ! Niark ! Laissez des reviews merci ! Si vous avez des idées N'HESITEZ PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais je me répète mais c'est pour que ça rentre LOL ! ^_^.**

**PS : Merci à toutes les personnes inscrites ou non pour vos reviews ! GROS BISOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Toute cette vérité me donna mal à la tête, je me sentie lasse, ma vie n'était basé que sur un tissu de mensonges, je m'assis près d'un arbre, appuyant la tête contre le tronc, quand mon regard se posa sur Edward, il semblait si fragile en cet instant et lui que pensait-il de tout ça ? Notre relation ne sera plus la même désormais à cette pensée je me sentie chagriné, mes yeux devinrent humides, je les essuyais avec le revers de la main puis je fermais les yeux pour atténuait la douleur qui me consumée toute entière, quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés,

« Bella ? »

Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Jacob.

**POV Edward **

Je repensais sans cesse aux paroles d'Alice, et je dois dire que j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que Bella puisse être ma sœur, elle était tellement belle, je l'aimais à en mourir ! Je maudissais mes parents d'avoir été aussi dures ! Qu'avaient-ils donc derrière la tête pour avoir fait une chose pareille ? Maintenant qu'allons-nous devenir ? Bella à quoi pensait-elle en cet instant ? Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, et la vis discuter avec Jacob, sans avoir pourquoi je sentis tous mes sens en alertes, même si Bella était ma sœur, elle était mienne ! Elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à moi ! Oui ! Je n'ai pas de honte à l'avouer, j'ai peur que Jacob prenne ma place dans le cœur de ma petite sœur ! Sur cette pensée je me dirigeais vers eux.

***

Soudain je vis qu'Edward se dirigeait dans notre direction, voyant l'expression de son visage crispée, je fronçais les sourcils, qu'avait-il ? Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de Jacob tout de même ? Il n'allait pas remettre ça encore une fois sur le tapis ! Quelques secondes plus tard j'eus la réponse à ma question,

« Jacob » Prononça-t-il froidement, il en fit autant,

« Edward »

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, je levais les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude,

mais Jacob se tourna vers moi, « Bon je te laisse Bella, je pense que tu as des choses à dire à ton cher frangin ! » En accentuant bien le dernier mot, puis il partit,

Edward s'assit à mes côtés en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, tandis que je l'observais du coin de l'œil, avant de poussait un soupire,

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Je lui donnais une claque derrière la tête,

« Hey !!!! »

« Tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir ! Jacob ! »

« Je n'y peu rien si je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Tu lances des regards d'assassin à chaque fois qu'il est proche de moi ! »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oh que si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« SI !!!!!!!!! »

« Eh bien moi je te dis que non ! »

La dispute n'échappa pas à Alice, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, on pouvait dire que l'entente commençait bien entre ces 2 là ! (XD !!!!!!!! Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord ! Leur première dispute en tant que frère et sœur !)

« Eh bien moi je te dis que si ! »

« NON !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Tu es jaloux ! »

Edward lui fit un visage outré, « Moi jaloux ? De qui ? Jacob ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Où diable vas-tu chercher ça ?! »

J'éclatais de rire avant de répondre, « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Edward se renfrogna, « Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour ma petite sœur non ? »

« Tu joues le grand frère, ou plutôt la nounou ? »

« Hum…On peut dire ça ! » En rigolant,

je lui donnais un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, « Personne ne va prendre ta place dans mon cœur petit frère » En lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, Edward se sentit rougir sous ce compliment,

puis j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule, nous restions ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes savourant le silence qui nous entourait.

Au bout d'un certain temps je repris la parole, « Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! » Dit-il scandaliser

« Bien-sûr que oui ! » Il me prit le menton en ajoutant « Et je t'interdis d'en douter ! »

« Oui, mais en tant que sœur »

« C'est compliqué Bella, durant toute ma vie j'ai vécus seul et du jour en lendemain tu apparais »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?! »

« Eh bien je pense que la meilleure solution c'est de retourner à l'orphelinat, je pense que là est la clef du mystère qui entoure notre famille ! »

Cette révélation me fit peur, à l'idée de me retrouver face au Vampire et à ce vieux fou de Charlie me donnait la chaire de poule, mais pour rien au monde je ne laisserai Edward seul !

Je pris donc mon courage à 2 mains avant de répondre, « Je t'accompagne ! »

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! Marrante la petite dispute entre Edward et Bella, je trouve, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre à votre avis ?**

**La suite prochainement…**

**Laissez des reviews merci ! (=^_^=)**

**Gros bisous à vous !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

C'était décidé Edward et moi-même retournions à l'orphelinat, nous ne pouvions pas fuir éternellement !

Nous devions absolument connaître des réponses à nos questions,

le jour pointait le bout de son nez, j'aperçus au loin la grande grille, elle était restée entrouverte, nous avançons donc avec une extrême prudence guettant le moindre signe suspect, mais tout semblait calme au alentour,

quand soudain nous apercevions une femme avec des long cheveux blonds et d'un grand homme très beau et musclé, c'est cheveux étaient d'une couleur brune, je fronçais les sourcils, il me ressemblait étrangement, tandis que la jeune femme possédait les mêmes traits du visage qu'Edward ! NON ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Se pourrait-il que soient nos parents ? Je me frottais les yeux en me disant que je rêvais, mais non ! C'était réel !

Je prononçais d'une voix nouée par l'émotion, « Ma…Maman ? Papa ? C'est vous ? »

Car ils ne ressemblaient en rien de la description qu'Alice avait pu faire, ils étaient…Différents,

le temps y était pour quelque chose, les gens changeaient…

Les 2 personnes se retournèrent dans ma direction et m'observèrent, cette fixation sembla durer dès heures, quand soudain le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaircie en un sourire puis s'en prévenir elle se jeta dans mais bras, « BELLA ! Ma Bella ! Si tu savais comme je regrette ma fille ! » Dit-elle en pleure

« Je suis au courant de tout…Maman »

« Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner du mal que je t'ai fait ? »

Même si je voulais répondre, l'air me manquait tandis qu'elle m'embrassait,

« Je me suis conduit comme une imbécile, mais j'ai changée, je ferai tout pour me racheter Bella je te le promets ! »

J'eus les mêmes intentions de la part de mon père,

Edward reçut la même chose, des accolades, des sourires,

« Nous avions temps de chose à nous dire ! » Dit mon père

Même si au fond de moi je me sentis heureuse d'avoir ENFIN une famille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à ma mère, elle m'avait délaissée depuis temps d'années, et maintenant elle m'ouvrait son cœur c'était trop facile ! Je mettrai beaucoup de temps pour acceptait ses excuses, mais je savais qu'Edward serait la pour me soutenir en cas de coup dure, nous étions à présent comme les 2 doigts de la main, ça c'était une chose que personne ne pourrait nous enlever !

Soudain je vis Carlisle suivit d'une femme, instinctivement je me reculais, « VOUS ? »

Il sourit avant de répondre : « Du calme Bella ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! »

« Oui c'est ça ! Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vus la dernière fois ! Vous êtes un Vampire vous avez faillit tous nous tuer ! »

Carlisle répondit : « Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! »

« Ça on l'a remarqué ! » Ajouta Edward avec un ton ironique

Il poussa un soupire, « Cela c'est produit il y a quelques années, je n'avais pas encore rencontré ma femme Esmée » En la prenant par la taille, « Tous les soirs j'allais faire une promenade avant de rentrer chez moi, mais ce soir LA, un Vampire m'est apparue, je ne sais pas d'où il venait il s'est présenté, ensuite sans prévenir il m'a mordu, il s'appelait Lestat de Lioncourt*, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, ensuite plus le temps passé, plus je me suis aperçut que mes instincts de prédateur ne survenait seulement qu'au moment de la pleine lune »

« Comme les Loup-garou » Ajoutais-je

Carlisle hocha la tête,

au même moment on entendit, « BELLA ! EDWARD ! » Nous, nous retournâmes surprit,

« Alice ? » M'exclamais-je

Je vis également Jacob, James mais aussi Jasper courir dans notre direction,

mais la jeune fille se figea instantanément en bredouillant : « Mr et Mme…Swan ? »

« Bonjour Alice ! » Répondirent mes parents

Quand je lui donnais un coup de coude dans l'épaule, « Comment as-tu su ou nous étions ? »

Alice reprit enfin ses esprits, « Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai un don ? Je vous ai vue faire route vers l'orphelinat, on vous à donc suivit »

« Je pense que nous sommes tous parties sur de mauvaises bases, il est temps de tout reprendre à 0 »

C'est ainsi que nos familles se réconcilièrent pour une querelle que nous les enfants ne connaitront jamais la cause, dès fois avec tous les orphelinats que j'ai pus visiter jusqu'à maintenant il m'arrivait de penser que c'était nous les adultes et non les « grandes personnes »

Quand les paroles de ma mère me sortir de ma rêverie, « Venez ont rentrent à la maison »

Mon regard se tourna instinctivement vers James et Jacob car eux n'avaient personnes, mon père esquissa un sourire, « On peut peut-être en adopter un ? Comme-ça la famille s'agrandirait »

L'idée plut à ma mère,

mais cela n'enchanta pas Edward,

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda mon père à Jacob

« Jacob »

« Bienvenue dans la famille » Dit ma mère,

je ressentie la nausée me tenailler la gorge cette femme qui était ma mère me dégoûter, je n'arrivais décidément pas me faire à l'idée qu'elle puisse faire comme-ci rien ne s'était passé !

Quand un hurlement me fit sortir de mes réflexions, « QUOI ? » Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous fasse un dessin pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui a crié,

je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquissait un sourire taquin, « Allons Edward tu auras l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Jacob »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Déjà comme-ça on est copain comme cochon alors en frangins merci bien ! »

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de remettre une couche par-dessus, « Merci Edward, moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir d'être devenue ton frère adoptif ! »

C'est ainsi qu'une grande dispute commença concernant les règles de la maison, alala les garçons ! Parfois je vous dis je suis bien contente d'être une fille et pas qu'un peu !

De leur côté Carlisle et Esmée avaient adopté James, ce qui ravie beaucoup Alice, Hum…Hum…

Je vous l'avoue, je pense que le temps de la solitude me manquera parfois…

10 ans plus tard

Vous voyez moi qui vous disais il y a bien longtemps que la solitude me manquerait, j'avais raison, aujourd'hui j'ai un foyer, des amies, la famille synonyme de brouhaha tout le temps (rires !) Je le sais, je suis un peu égoïste, en disant cela mais que voulez-vous ? Les reflexes restent, en vérité je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse être entouré de personnes qu'ont aiment c'est quelque chose de magique, avec le temps j'ai appris à aimer ma mère, je dois dire que maintenant je l'adore ! Je lui ai pardonnée ces erreurs passées, avec mon père notre relation est comme celle qu'un père et une fille devrait avoir…

Concernant Edward je pense que vous le saviez déjà si nous n'étions pas frères et sœurs je pense que nous serions devenus un couple fusionnel il y a tellement de preuves d'amours entre nous que nos parents se demandent parfois si nous ne sortions pas ensembles, mais je vous rassure tout de suite ce n'est que purement et simplement affectif…

Maintenant si nous devions sortir ensembles en enlevant notre lien de parenté, ça ne marcherait absolument pas, il y a une très grande complicité entre nous, puis j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie à présent, il s'agit de Jacob non ! Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agissait bien de Jacob Black ! Il a eu beau être adopté par ma famille, moi je ne le considérais pas comme mon frère, puis ça a quand même amélioré sa relation avec Edward, bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre eux, mais au moins ils se tolèrent, c'est un début…

Pour en venir à Alice, je vous rassure elle est toujours aussi bizarroïde (rires !) Mais nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies, jamais l'une sans l'autre, si je ne suis pas avec Jacob je passe mon temps avec elle, au fond c'est une fille très gentille, sympathique, mais aussi très sensible, avec James sa relation c'est un peu améliorer, en quelque sorte la même chose avec Edward et Jacob si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Et Jasper eh bien c'est Jasper, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a aussi pardonné le comportement de sa mère...

Il s'entend toujours aussi bien avec Alice.

Voilà je crois que je vous ai tout dis sur ma petite histoire, j'espère d'ailleurs que je vous ne vous ai pas ennuyé.

Mince ! J'avais oublié ! En ce qui concerne Charlie, Carlisle comme il est médecin il a jugé bon de l'enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique… (XD !)

PS : Personnellement je trouve que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, vue sa façon de punir les enfants à l'orphelinat, mais il faut dire aussi que c'est peut-être Carlisle qui l'a traumatisé, désolée mais faire face à un Vampire à chaque pleine lune il y a de quoi devenir fou ! Mais chut c'est un secret entre nous !

Voilà merci d'avoir écouté mon histoire jusqu'au bout, je vous embrasse bien fort.

Bella Swan.

**Lestat de Lioncourt* je fais référence à un personnage du film « Entretien avec un Vampire interprété par Tom Cruise que j'adore aussi.**

**Voilà c'est ici que mon histoire s'achève, j'ai bien aimée d'être dans la peau de Bella, je ferrai donc peut-être la même chose avec Edward, mais avec une autre histoire (=^_^=).**

**Sinon ça vous a plut ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait très plaisir, merci également à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectices d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout !**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire ! ^_^**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS !**

**Je m'adresse à miss Sabrina qui a laissée ce genre de review bien évidemment compte non enregistré.**

**Groooooos lol . Ton histoire est la plus nulle que je n'ai jamais lue ! Des barres , Edward est le frere de Bella , il ressemble a Rosalie .. Ptddddr . Nan mais la c'est pas Charlie qui a besoin dun Psy , mais toi . Je sais pas quelle age ta mais tu ne sais pas ecrire et ton imagination est vraiment conne . J'sais pas comment on peux inventer ce genre de chose . Et jsais pas comment Bella puisse aimer edward a la folie puis le laisser , ou alors comment carlisle devient fou en pleine lune , Non mais jsuis plier . Vas te faire soigner , ton histoire m'as fait plus que pitier.**

**Je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra facilement si elle n'est pas « conne » pour reprendre ses propos.**

**Dans un premier temps personne ne t'oblige à lire les histoires au point de dire des insultes abstient toi de toutes reviews. Venant de ta part je peux aussi confirmer, je ne sais pas l'âge que tu as. Franchement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir.**

**De dire qu'un auteur a des problèmes psychologiques là franchement, ça dépasse mon entendement…**

**Surtout que toi-même tu n'écris pas, alors excuse moi mais, si quelqu'un doit être plié et dire un gros LOL (je ne fais que reprendre tes propos au dessus si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué). C'est moi.**

**Désolé mais en voyant les termes comme « des barres, Lol, Ptdddr » c'est typique d'une ado « attardée » ta review n'est absolument PAS constructif. **

**Au passage si tu laisses d'autres reviews relis-toi avant de la poster parce que pour dire ce genre de chose c'est sûr tu n'as pas besoin d'une imagination débordante.**

**Pauvre pétasse !**


End file.
